Diamond Chains
by kika567
Summary: SEQUEL TO 6 YEARS - The continued chapter of Flora and Helia's lives... Their love story with lots of added drama!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, peoples, I AM BACK!**

**I'm in California right now, and am totally bored. Suddenly I got the idea to write MOAR fanfiction. I got my cousin hooked and he's writing one as we speak :) (or rather, as I speak). I had some trouble thinking of the title, but my cousin started saying random words and this just came to my mind. If I think of something better, I'll change it.**

**Uploading will be once a week, though when school starts, it'll be random, since I'm a sophomore this year.**

**Hearts to anyone who got the MLP reference in my last author's note.**

**Let me get the ages straight, they are all around 25-26. This is about 10-12 years after 6 Years.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Flora's POV

The Holt House

"We're going to be la-ate! Hurry up, dawlings!" exclaimed Stella, knocking over the lamp in excitement. That was Stella Holt, to be exact. She and Brandon had gotten married two months ago.

It seemed to be marriage season for most of us Winx. Layla and Nabu were already married, having been so for 1 ½ years. Bloom and Sky had been engaged a year after high school, but they weren't married yet and would be in a 2 months. Timmy had just proposed to Tecna about a week ago. Riven and Musa were in a middle of a dramatic lover's spat, which was all due to a misunderstanding. Both were being increasingly stubborn and refused to listen to the voice of reason (considering it was me and Layla, I wasn't exactly surprised). Riven ran to the arms of Victoria (the -ahem- GIRL who had tried to seduce Helia that one time) and Musa ran to the arms of Josh Fenton. I still deeply loathe him. Even though we're out of school now, he's just too awkward and keeps raising subjects that should NOT be mentioned in public.

Excuse me for ranting. Helia hasn't proposed as of yet. We talked about getting married when things started to get serious between us, and we talked about the future when we were in college, but we've only touched lightly on it ever since. The girls think he'll propose soon, but I'm not sure. He's been very secretive lately.

Anyways, Stella was complaining because we were all going to be late to the dress-fitting. She gets even more excited than we do in terms of dresses for weddings and the such.

There was much hype and speculation over who was going to be whose maid of honor, and Stella was Bloom's MOH. We were all bridesmaids, though. Layla's maid of honor was yours truly.

Today, we were all going to the same store we went to find Daniella's dress and our bridesmaids' dresses. Layla and Stella had gone there to find their dresses as well, and looked amazingly stunning.

"Into the car, everyone!" said Layla who was 5 months pregnant. She was already showing, and much to her chagrin, she would be 7 months along at the wedding (the rest of us found it quite amusing, but as Tecna had found out the hard way, never mess with a pregnant woman).

"Ohmygosh, I'm so excited!" said Stella happily. Getting married hadn't mellowed her out, but that was the way we liked it. It wouldn't be the same without her hyperactiveness that never ceased to amaze/amuse/worry us.

"Aren't we all? This is the first time we'll be going wedding shopping in a while," I said. "After we're done, we should get something to eat. I'm seriously hungry,"

"I second that," said Tecna, rubbing her stomach.

We all discussed various things, Bloom and Stella in the front were discussing the dresses and wedding plans, Tecna and Musa were discussing Timmy's recent proposal (well, Musa was quietly sulking while Tecna gushed on) and Layla and I were discussing her pregnancy.

"So, have you and Nabu decided on any names, or are you waiting?" I asked.

"I think we'll go with Raya and Theodore," said Layla, happily placing a hand on her stomach. "But Theo for short."

"And have you gone shopping for things yet? You shouldn't get the necessary things, seeing as we have yet to throw your baby shower," I said. She already knew we were throwing her a baby shower, and we were getting her the major things, such as cribs, baby monitors, things like that. Of course, we were having it a couple weeks before Bloom's wedding, so it would be a busy month!

"We've found some clothes, and I saw the cutest dress last week. I couldn't resist. Nabu has been stocking up for when he's going to teach the twins sports. He thinks our daughter will be a tomboy like me," she said.

"I don't agree," I said. "Bloom and Stella are probably going to buy a whole closet for your Theo alone, I don't even want to think about Raya."

"That's true," agreed Layla.

"We're here, ladies!" said Bloom, pulling into the parking lot of the mall.

"So how's this dress?" said Musa, showing Bloom a white dress that was far too frilly in my opinion.

"Cute, but not my type. I don't think it would look good on me," said Bloom, sparing the frilly one a glance.

I looked through the dresses, and not succeeding, I started looking through one of the many catalogues. I found one that would look particularly beautiful on Bloom.

"That one is simply gorgeous!" gasped Bloom, one hand covering her mouth and the other one touching the page.

It was light green, so light that you had to look twice to make sure that it really was. It wasn't frilly, yet it wasn't form-fitting, either. The top had a sweetheart neckline that had intricate beads surrounding it. There was a lace detail was really pretty, and the dress flowed to the ground. All in all, a perfect dress for Bloom.

Bloom's immediate proclamation had brought everyone to the general area we were in and we were crowded together.

"That dress is amazing," said Tecna. "And it will look perfect on you."

"Sky will have a coronary. Or a heart attack." added Stella.

"Our Bloom's all grown up now," said Layla, quietly crying.

Needless to say, the rest of all joined her.

**Well, that was the first chapter. Not my best, and not very long at all, but I suppose it'll have to do. .**

**It'll be significantly longer, and we will meet Helia and the guys again, along with the siblings, who I didn't mention at all in this chapter. **

**The next chapter will be next week, July 1****st****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry for not updating soon enough. My great-grandmother died, and we had to go to her funeral. I was pretty sad; we were pretty close but then again, she was pretty old (life would be so much better if people stopped dying, wouldn't it?). **

**On a lighter note, I've thought of exactly how this story will go. There will be a lot time-skips, so keep that in mind when reading. I also have an idea for a Harry Potter fanfic, and that will probably be uploaded soon.**

Chapter 2

Flora's POV

The Asher Home

"Really?" asked my mother. We were talking about the latest medical news (more like I was talking and she was pretending to listen), about how brain circuits change from childhood to adolescence and in turn, adults.

"Of course! I don't see how we missed it before," I said, flipping through my magazine, _Medical Today_.

The doorbell rang. "Flora dear, will you get that?"

"Sure," I said, setting my magazine on the table and opening the door.

It was Helia, along with the rest of his family. Our little siblings were also there. Well, they weren't so little anymore, but you get what I mean.

Brooke Holt got into an accident a couple of years ago. A drunk driver hit her, and she didn't make it. While she wasn't part of the Winx, she was still a good friend.

Other than that, the other siblings were in good health, nothing of importance to worry about.

Another ring signaled the arrival of Musa. She had been coming over to my house from time to time, trying to figure out what happened between her and Riven.

"Flora!" said Musa, dragging me out of Helia's arms. I protested, looking at Helia who seemed startled.

She dragged me up to my room, well, really, the guest room, seeing as Bloom and I lived together in an apartment ever since we moved out.

"What should I do?" she wailed, hugging the pillow. "I love him, but he's been hanging out with Victoria,"

"Just tell him you love him," I suggested. "What else is there really to say? I'll have Helia talk to Riven and see what he can do. You two are being far too stubborn,"

"Thanks," she said, giving my hand a squeeze. "You and Layla have been really comforting. You're a true friend, Flo."

"No problem," I said, feeling a lot better now that I knew she and Riven would be mostly okay.

"Flora?" said Helia, poking his head in through the doorway as Musa got up. "Can I have a word?"

"Sure," I said, a smile blossoming on my face as I patted the seat next to me.

"I'll just be on my way then," said Musa, sending Helia a wink. What was that all about? She left the room and closed the door with a 'click'.

"I have to talk to you about something," said Helia, a serious look on his face.

"What about?" I asked, instantly getting nervous. What if he wanted to break up with me?

"I love you, Flora. You know that," I nodded my head, gasping as he sank down to one knee, taking out a velvet box. "I love you more than life itself, and I know that without you, I wouldn't be able to live. I need you more than anything in my life. Would you do the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I said, tears rolling down my face, watching Helia's face erupt into a huge smile and mine doing the same as he slid a ring onto my finger. It was beautiful. I looked up at him and hugged him. He pushed my hair behind my ear and pulled me into a gentle kiss.

Today was easily one of the best days of my life.

**This chapter was short, but the long-awaited proposal is here! And she said yes! Well, there was no doubt. Anyway, seeing as this chapter was so short, another one will be up tomorrow (I've already written it). I think you guys will like tomorrow's chappie, so keep your eyes open! I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Writing fanfics has always cheered me up, and trust me, I need a lot of that now. So I'll probably start my HP ff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Well, I'm sick. Sorry for uploading this chapter a little later, but I was editing and sleeping (and throwing up). There's a time skip in this one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Flora's POV

Layla and Nabu's House

_1 Year Later_

"Raya, come back here!" I said, getting up and following the crawling baby, then picking her up. I placed her in her crib and sat in the chair that was next to it.

I patted her head in a rhythmic fashion when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"She asleep yet?" whispered Helia.

"No, not yet. Theo?" I asked, whispering back.

"Out cold. They had a long day today, I think," he said. I scooted over and he sat next to me and held my hand. I smiled.

As I patted Raya's hair, my diamond and aquamarine engagement ring glittered in the light. Helia got aquamarine, my birthstone for my ring and it's absolutely beautiful.

After Bloom and Sky got married, they went to the Caribbean for their honeymoon. Layla had the twins a month after the wedding; they were preemies. As planned, they were named Raya and Theodore, and they were absolutely adorable.

Stella was pregnant, though she was only 7 months along. Tecna and Timmy had gotten married in a beautiful (and completely un-irrational) ceremony.

Our wedding was to take place in 4 months. We didn't want the wedding to be so closely timed with every other event that was happening.

Tomorrow, actually, was when all of us would go to the venue and decide on decorations. Layla and Nabu had gone to see Nabu's grandparents and were coming back in an hour or so, and we were baby-sitting the twins.

"They're adorable, aren't they?" I asked, looking at him.

"They are," he said, smiling at me. "I can't wait till we have some little ones running around the house,"

I blushed and looked away. Helia and I were looking into houses. It was just me in my apartment, Bloom had moved out and I was getting lonely, so after work I spent most of my time with Helia or with Layla, helping take care of the twins.

I yawned.

"You can sleep if you want," said Helia.

I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," said Helia.

I sleepily murmured in agreement.

"Good night," he said, putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer.

"Good night," I said as sleep overtook me.

**That was quite short, but next chapter will be long. I'll post it sometime next week. R&R, please!**


End file.
